The Feast
by jai-kun
Summary: Wormtail gets his comeuppance. Written for Gundam Legends 2006. Oneshot.


The Feast

By Jai-kun

* * *

When Peter Pettigrew met the strange woman in the bar, she was everything he'd hoped for in a mate. It was most gratifying to be able to be in the bar as more than a rat, able to order and eat food that had been prepared for him rather than to snitch it after it'd fallen on the ground. His 'aiding' of Harry Potter in the final battle had earned him a pardon from many of the crimes he had committed under the Dark Lord, and his confunding of the boy after the costly victory made sure he didn't have to pay for the worst ones. So when he'd seen the slightly plump girl with long hair at the bar, he smiled and walked over. The apprehensive yet interested look on her heart shaped face served only to entice him further. 

It was she who suggested the wine, which he had readily agreed to and paid for, and now she clutched her cup, nervously smiling at him as he drank, deeply. The wine, after all, had been expensive, and she seemed to be inebriated after quickly tossing back the first cup. It wouldn't do to waste it, and yet, she blushed prettily and clutched her full cup and sipped only briefly from time to time. Peter was all too happy to do away with the rest.

As for the cost? Why, she would pay for it nicely. It had been a long, long time since he'd been able to enjoy the comforts of a willing woman.

"What is your name, dear?" he asked, chuckling. Odd, it seemed that his words took longer to come out than he'd like.

"Oh! Um," she crinkled her brow, then broke into a beatific smile, "Lenore." There was a twinkle in her eye, the wine, no doubt.

He rose to relieve himself, and when he returned, draining his cup of the last dregs of wine, she was red faced and smiling, her eyes sparkling. "What do you say, handsome, to a stroll..? I know... I..." She blushed, so prettily, and put her hand to her ample bosom to steady her breath. Becoming. "I know a place on the side of the road. An empty cellar. We could have more wine... and we... we could..." She could say no more, but her eyes spoke of her intent and she sighed, gazing into his face. Peter was struck speechless, and nodded.

She had to support him, it seemed, as his legs began to grow leaden, but she did so easily, pressing her bosom against his side as she did, whispering in his ear when he seemed to falter, speaking softly of what she longed to let him do to her. It was enough.

She opened the door and let him in first, the gloom shrouding them completely until she lit a torch. Pointing, demurely, to a darkened recess, she breathed that there was more wine and blankets just there, and would he fetch them? He stumbled off, leering, to do as she bade, and when the darkness engulfed him, it seemed quite complete.

* * *

Peter awoke to a headache and numb hands. Voices whispered, sibilantly, not trying to hide their presence at all, and he tried to call out. His mouth, however, seemed to have been doused with cotton. His cry of, "Who's there?!" became a low groan. 

"Oh, look," said a familiar woman's voice. "He's awake. You can have your fun after all, Remus.

Remus? His eyes narrowed, and the two figures came into sharp relief against his swimming eyes. A torch had been lit, and a shock of bright pink hair practically blazed in his eye. The body it was attached to was slim and short, for as much as he could see of it. It was cut off at the waist by a shadow, which his quickly returning eyesight showed to be a low, newly built wall.

Next to her was a familiar face, a face that, for years, had been a friend's, and in the last five had been a nightmare. The placid, newly scarred face of Remus Lupin glanced at him as his hands worked, swiftly, surely, to add another tier of bricks to the wall.

"Wha-... What's going on?" Peter's voice was slurred and scratchy, but like his eyesight he could feel his control of his tongue rapidly returning.

The woman turned, looking at him with unfettered disgust. "You're paying for your crimes," was all she said, before spitting to the side. Remus remained silent.

"What..? I... I've been pardoned!" Peter's wit, spurred on by adrenaline, sharpened. "And who are you?!"

The woman narrowed her eyes, then began, to his horror, to melt. Only she didn't melt, she widened and her face became the face of the shy, mousy woman he'd been so enticed by a the bar. Peter gasped. "Y-... you TRICKED me!"

The woman shook her head. "And you tricked the world, you scummy sack of--"

"That's enough, Dora," Remus said, quietly, even kindly. "Peter knows what he is and what he's done." Remus finally looked up at him, and any thoughts of begging that Peter had begun to entertain died violently in the heat of the otherwise stoic gaze.

Dora crossed her arms, snarling as another row built. Now Peter could only see from their shoulders up. "Remus!" His voice was spurred by the growing darkness, the desperation he felt as each brick clacked and splatted into place. "Remus! I was pardoned!"

"Yes," Remus said, coolly. "You were pardoned. Except for killing Cedric Diggory. Except for hurting, confusing, Harry. You were, otherwise, pardoned."

Peter swallowed sand. His throat was so dry. "I... There would be no point to serving a sentence for Diggory! Harry... he wouldn't see reason!" Remus continued to work. "Remus! Moony!" At that, Remus stopped, his eyes blazing hard.

"Don't call me that, Wormtail. You've lived up to your name. You haven't the right to call me by mine!" And, as if by magic, his hands moved ever faster, until there was only the space to see the two captor's face by.

Peter laughed, suddenly, defiantly. "I'll get out, you know," he called, mockingly. "After whatever you put in my drink wears off, I'll simply change and find a hole to leave by! I can hear them, you know! My brothers found their way in here! I can get out!" For he could hear them. Rats, many of them nearby. A colony.

Dora smiled, and Remus seemed disgustedly amused. "Yes. Your... brothers. We've let them in there. To keep you company." Remus's face went ugly. "To finish you off. As payment. Betrayed, like you betrayed James. And Sirius. And Harry." Remus's voice saddened. "And me."

"Finish me," ejaculated Peter, laughing, but a tremor of fear quivering through his heart. There was something wrong about the screeching. "I have nothing to fear from rats!"

"No. You're right, Peter. Normally, you of all people would have nothing to fear from rats." Remus placed another brick. Then another. Then another, until only one needed placing, and only Remus's mouth was visible. "But you also know how vicious rats can be when they haven't been fed for weeks.

And then, only then, did Peter feel the scrabbling claws as a rat found him, crawling up his pants leg and sinking his teeth into his fleshy thigh. And another, contenting himself with a newly exposed ankle. And another, climbing all the way up to his buttocks for a feast. And the sharp pains became frequent, at his ear, tearing a nipple, ripping his groin, until they blended into one and the darkness of the last bricks placement broke his control.

And Peter screamed for the rest of his life.


End file.
